In conventional elevator group management systems using hall destination floor registration devices, assigned cars are determined immediately after destination floors are registered in a hall and assigned cars are notified according to a destination floor. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the elevator group management system as the above-mentioned elevator group management system.
The provisional assignment described in Patent Document 2 (FIG. 3) is as follows. In an elevator system in which two cars capable of going up and down independently of each other travel in one shaft, a new destination call is provisionally assigned to one car by car travel range calculation means, and then a travel range of the other car in the same shaft is calculated. After that, assigned car candidates for the new destination call are selected based on the calculated car travel range, and then various evaluation index values are calculated for the respective assigned car candidates. Then, the calculated various evaluation index values are judged comprehensively, to thereby determine the car to which the new destination call is assigned. That is, the provisional assignment of Patent Document 2 is performed for selection of assigned car candidates in assigned car determining computation and evaluation value computation.
Further, as described particularly in Patent Document 3 (FIG. 3), the provisional assignment described in Patent Document 3, Patent Document 4 and the like, is performed for, when an assigned car is determined immediately upon call registration being made, provisionally determining an assigned car and computing an evaluation function, to thereby select the assigned car that is provisionally determined when the evaluation function takes the most suitable value as an assigned car, where the assigned car is indicated to passengers immediately after the assigned car is determined. That is, the provisional assignment disclosed in Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4 is performed for evaluation value computation in assigned car determining computation.
Further, the assignment change disclosed in Patent Document 5 refers to an assignment change made in a case where an assigned car becomes full after being displayed once, to thereby make a display form on that occasion different from typical one.
In addition, Patent Document 6 discloses that a call is canceled when a car other than an assigned car arrives first.
Prior Art Document
Patent Document
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-272850
Patent Document 2: WO 2005/092762 (FIG. 3)
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 03-272979 (FIG. 3)
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-014382
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-012249
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-183652